


Hold Me Tight

by thisbirdhadflown



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rope Au, halloween fic, just a small one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbirdhadflown/pseuds/thisbirdhadflown
Summary: In honour of Halloween - A Rope (1948) au starring John and Paul.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teensy tiny bit of drabble based on the film Rope. If you haven't seen it, the basic synopsis is that two men commit a murder and hold a dinner party in pursuit of 'the perfect murder'. Homoerotic subtext in bucketloads. Hopefully this little ode to this terrific film is decent enough!!

When it’s over, when the body under Paul’s hands goes limp, he feels a tremendous shockwave of power and ecstasy. His stare bores into John’s eyes, the blown pupils drawing Paul into the dizzying bliss and clarity. He feels as though they can do anything, the terror that had been rattling through him hardly remains, but what simmered beneath it in a teasing whisper has now been brought to the surface for him to grasp. John is trembling, looking at Paul almost expectantly but the truth is neither of them know what to say. Manic laughter bubbles up the column of his throat, ludicrously delighted by their conquest and yet unable to do anything but sit there on his knees and watch John’s eyes. 

Eternity passes, the blood roaring in his ears, the pulse in his neck pumping. Invincible and utterly audacious, John grins and says, “We should throw a party. Right now. Invite all of our school friends, invite  _ Brian _ , and he’ll figure out what we’ve done and we’ll celebrate!”

Paul blinks at him, slack mouth slowly forming a slight wicked smirk, “I’ll fetch the wine.”

-

The horror sets in later, after the guests filter in and star to wander around. The bedroom door is shut and the white panels burning into Paul’s peripheral vision. He knows John is thrilled, delighting in guiding the guests around the lounge and entertainment area with a devilish grin that only Paul knows the origins of. He knows exactly what he’s thinking when their eyes meet. But this was a mistake. It’s too obvious, the bruise on John’s neck tucked just underneath a tight collar destined to loosen if John dares to take it further (and he always does). It must be so clear to everyone, and he is slowly unravelling by drawing further into himself. He sits at the piano by the window, charming a few stray guests with an old tune he picked up from the radio when he was younger. It’s cheerful and light, and it’s so much easier to sit and stare at nothing in particular instead of his hands working the keys. The hands he used to…

His mind can’t stray from John for even a second, and certainly not when he manages to capture Brian in a conversation that Paul only picks up fragments of.  Almost ill with the churning nerves, he finds respite in the bathroom. A locked door and running water from the tap provide a sense of calm. He sits on the edge of the bathtub and holds his head in his hands, guilt properly setting in as he idles. The terror he feels spikes and climaxes with a pathetic yelp when John knocks on the door and calls for him. He opens the door just a crack, peering through and almost recoiling when he sees John’s face just inches from his. He steps back and turns to the sink, turning the water off but lingering, avoiding an accidental glance at the mirror.

“This was a mistake,” he laments quietly.

“It’s exciting,” John argues, the heels of his polished boots clicking on the bathroom tiles as he approaches Paul slowly.

“It might be exciting to you,” Paul shuts his eyes, “But it’s terrifying to me!”

“Not so loud,” John tuts, “I’ve only just realised today, how vocal you are.”

“Shut up,” Paul snaps, turning around and facing him, “Do you realise just what we’ve done?”

“Yes,” John answers simply, and Paul notes that the glass of wine in hand is nearly empty and fear settles heavy in his gut.

“If that’s true,” Paul glares at him, “Then you really frighten me.”

“ _ Frighten _ isn’t the word,” John steps closer so that they are barely a breath apart, “I’m thinking of another verb.” 

There’s a swell of laughter from the next room and Paul flinches, slinking past John quickly and skittering towards the door. He holds the door frame in a tight grip to steady himself, angling his face to look over his shoulder where John is looking at himself in the mirror.

“I should have known,” Paul says, voice quivering.

“So you regret it?” John accuses, the venom in his tone only mild.

“I… I don’t know,” Paul huffs and looks to the ceiling, “I don’t think I want to know the answer.”

With that, he walks out and returns to the piano, leaving John alone.

-

Everyone has left. Everyone except Brian. John has him cornered while Paul watches on with his heart in his throat from behind the piano, still playing that same tune over and over.

“ _ Surely _ you must have figured it out by now,” John grins, the lip of the glass pressed to his chin. He leans forward, as if he’s about to whisper the answer to a divine question, but just remains grinning. Paul is going to be sick.

Brian frowns, looking to Paul and back to John, “I’m afraid not.”

“Oh, but can’t you see it?” John takes a slow sip, Brian’s eyes watching the wine drain from the glass.

“I see… Well, I’m not exactly sure  _ what  _ I’m seeing. It’s certainly something, but I can’t quite-”

“Go on,” John teases brightly, “Have a guess.”

“John,” Paul warns, fingers going rigid and still over the piano keys.

“Paul,” John hums cheerily.

“Perhaps it’s best if you put me out of my misery and come out with it,” Brian’s hand flies up to adjust his tie in a nervous motion.

“We did it,” John gleefully whispers, “Paul and I, we did what an inferior partnership could never do.”

Paul bows his head, reeling from reality and falling right back into the heat of the moment all over again.

“You…” Brian stammers, “You and Paul?”

John picks a spot of imaginary lint off of Brian’s dinner jacket, “You understand it, don’t you? And you appreciate it.” 

Brian takes a step backwards, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Brian, we all know-”

“John, stop it!” Paul cries out, jumping from his seat and marching over to grab his arm and shake him with muted violence, “Stop this now!”

John careens into his grip like a pleased feline, “I like it when you’re brutal.”

The flood of arousal and fear those words invoke make Paul shudder, limbs going lax and mouth falling agape. 

“Boys,” Brian interjects, hand outstretched and brow furrowed, “Boys, please. Now, I don’t know what is going on and quite frankly I do not care to find out. Sort this out between yourselves and kindly leave me out of it!”

The older man storms off, tearing his coat off of the hook by the door to their apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. Paul’s grip on John’s bicep tightens into a fierce curl, fingernails digging into flesh in a way that must sting. John doesn’t flinch, he simply tips back the last mouthful of wine from his glass and savours the atmosphere of suspense for a long and terrible moment and smiles serenely. 

“He’s a clever guy, our Brian,” John says calmly and slowly angles his head to look right into Paul’s eyes, “There’s nothing better than this, you know.”

Paul sucks in a breath, the strange intimacy between them in this moment is almost a tangible force that keeps him locked into place with his hand still holding John’s arm like an anchor. They’ve always been like this - coaxing each other into challenge after challenge, adventure after adventure - and always with this energy pulsating between them like a third heartbeat and drumming up their connection into something more profound than he’s ever experienced in his life. It’s not the carnal pleasures that satisfy him, it’s the look of satisfaction mirrored in John’s eyes. John elicits the version of himself he likes the best. As they watch each other’s eyes he feels his heart dripping with devotion, the steady  _ thump thump thump _ that reminds him that he is here, and with John right here with him, he is invincible and immaculate. 

**Author's Note:**

> .... so did they or didn't they? ;) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
